The operator of a transportation vehicle such as a wheeled motor vehicle being operated on public roads for example may unbeknownst to him or her be approaching an area which will present certain hardships. For example, the area may be congested and will therefore impede the operator's progress. Alternatively, the area may have speed limits below those to which the operator has become accustomed. Still alternatively, the area may be subject to construction, an accident, or other interferences with driving. A particular stretch of roadway may have an inherent hazard such as extreme curves, may be subject to slippery conditions, or other hazards.
Warning systems for drivers exist. However, it would be desirable to generate an audible signal of impending potential problem areas as the operator gets close to these, as a visual signal may not be noticed due to driver attention to the road, or alternatively may cause the driver to break concentration or attention to the road.